Imitater
The Imitater is a potato spud mime which can mimic any plant except Upgrade Plants and itself. It can be used to effectively cut the recharge time of plants in half, although it takes up a seed slot. History ''Plants vs. Zombies The Imitater is the last plant obtainable in the game. It costs $30,000 to purchase the seed packet from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies, making it the most expensive plant in the game. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time The Imitater is a premium plant that can be purchased for $2.99 of real-world money. Suburban Almanac Entry Plants vs. Zombies '''Imitater' Imitaters let you use two of the same plant during a level! "I remember the Zombie Wars back in '76," says Imitater in a raspy, old-man's voice. "Back then, we didn't have all these fancy peashooters and jalapenos. All we had was guts. Guts and a spoon." ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time ???: ??? ???: ??? Imitaters let you use two of the same plant during a level! Special: can imitate any other plant Having studied French Theater at Julienne, the Imitator went to the streets with his art, and has perfected his technique he calls "Potato stuck in a box". Usage ''Plants vs. Zombies After purchasing the Imitater, it appears on the lower right part of the plant selection screen in a new added box on the side when choosing your seeds. Selecting it brings up an overlay, asking which plant it shall imitate for the round. After selecting, it will take up a slot as the imitated plant in a melancholy gray or shaded green (depending on version). thumb|300px|right It is not necessary to choose the original seed packet as well or to use the original version of the plant before using the Imitater version. There is no clear benefit to having only the Imitater, as it requires time to transform but is otherwise identical to the original plant. Therefore, an Imitater can be eaten, crushed, or smashed by a zombie while transforming. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' Selecting the Imitater's seed packet causes it to imitate the last seed selected, making it impossible to bring an Imitater Plant without the regular version. After selecting, it will take up a slot as the imitated plant in a melancholy gray. General The Imitater, when planted, will appear as itself, but after three seconds, transforms into its copied form. The copied form costs as much and behaves just like the original plant. On most versions of the original Plants vs. Zombies, the plant will appear monochrome colored. On the iOS and Android versions, as well as in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, the Imitater version is the same color as the regular plant. Imitated explosives will explode, and an Imitater Tall-nut has the same health as a regular one. Note: The Imitater cannot copy upgrade plants such as the Gloom-shroom or the Cob Cannon without hacking. It also cannot imitate more than one plant at once or itself. thumb|360px|right|Defense of the Imitaters (also hacked) Strategies The Imitater can be used to effectively halve the recharge time for the selected plant, assuming the copied plant was also selected. At the starting of a Survival: Endless level, use the Imitater to imitate a Sunflower to make your sun production faster. Good candidates for Imitation: *Wall-nut *Tall-nut *Pumpkin *Squash *Sunflower *Sun-shroom *Jalapeno *Cherry Bomb *Doom-shroom *Potato Mine *Ice-shroom *Marigold (if Gold Farming) *Puff-shroom *Sea-shroom *Tangle Kelp *Starfruit (if playing Seeing Stars or trying to get Shooting Star) *Anything else with a slow or very slow recharge. The only disadvantages to the Imitater are that it can only imitate one plant in a level and the time it takes to transform. When placed right in front of zombies, they may eat it before it finishes transforming. This is mainly a problem when using it to imitate explosives and Hypno-shroom which are placed right into the middle of the group of zombies they're intended to destroy, and it also creates a problem when trying to use it as a last minute defensive plant, as it takes a regular amount of chomps to eat while it is transforming. It isn't impossible to use effectively, but there is a risk that it will be eaten before it explodes. This is also a risk if you are using an Imitater Tall-nut as it could get eaten before it imitates the plant. Fortunately, Imitaters regenerate health to the amount of the imitated plant upon finishing transforming. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies Imitater_spin2.png|Front Imitater Imitater Spin.gif|Imitater's spinning animation (you can see his eyebrows). imitater 3.JPG|Imitater before transforming into a Flower Pot. imitater 4.JPG|Imitater on a Fume-shroom before transforming into a Coffee Bean. ImitaterSeed.png|Imitater Seed Packet on the PC Version DS Imitater.png|Imitater in the DS version Imitater_spin1.png|A Imitater with eyebrows Imitater Seeds.png|The Imitater's Seed Packets imitaters.PNG|Some Imitaters about to transform into a Lily Pad. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time PvZ2_Imitaters.jpg|Imitater's artwork Imitator_Suburban_Locked.jpg|Locked Suburban Almanac entry Gallery of Imitated Plants File:Imipea.png|Imitater Peashooter File:Sunflower.jpg|Imitater Sunflower File:Cherry bomb.JPG|Imitater Cherry Bomb File:Iminut.jpg|Imitater Wall-nut ImitaterPotato.PNG|Imitater Potato Mine Imitater Snow Pea.jpg|Imitater Snow Pea Chomper.JPG|Imitater Chomper imipeater.jpg|Imitater Repeater ImitaterPuff-shroom.png|Imitater Puff-shroom Sun-shroom.jpg|Imitater Sun-shroom Fume-shroom123.jpg|Imitater Fume-shroom Grave buster.jpg|Imitater Grave Buster Hypno-shroom123.jpg|Imitater Hypno-shroom Scaredy-shroom123.jpg|Imitater Scaredy-shroom Ice-shroom123.jpg|Imitater Ice-shroom Doom-shroom123.jpg|Imitater Doom-shroom Lily pad.jpg|Imitater Lily Pad Imitater squash.png|Imitater Squash Threepeater123.jpg|Imitater Threepeater Tangle kelp.jpg|Imitater Tangle Kelp Jalepeno.jpg|Imitater Jalapeno Imitater Spikeweed.png|Imitater Spikeweed Torch wood.jpg|Imitater Torchwood Tall-nut.JPG|Imitater Tall-nut Imitater Sea Shroom.jpg|Imitater Sea-shroom Plantern.jpg|Imitater Plantern Cactus123.jpg|Imitater Cactus Blover.jpg|Imitater Blover Split pea.jpg|Imitater Split Pea Starfruit.jpg|Imitater Starfruit Pumpkin123.jpg|Imitater Pumpkin Magnet-shroom.jpg|Imitater Magnet-shroom Cabbage-pult.jpg|Imitater Cabbage-pult Flower pot.jpg|Imitater Flower Pot Kernel-pult.jpg|Imitater Kernel-pult Imitater Coffee Bean.JPG|Imitater Coffee Bean Garlic123.jpg|Imitater Garlic. Umbrella leaf.jpg|Imitater Umbrella Leaf Marigold.jpg|Imitater Marigold Melon-pult.jpg|Imitater Melon-pult imi_gp.PNG|Imitater Gatling Pea imi_ts.PNG|Imitater Twin Sunflower imi_gs.PNG|Imitater Gloom-shroom imi_ct.PNG|Imitater Cattail imi_wm.PNG|Imitater Winter Melon imi_gm.PNG|Imitater Gold Magnet imi_sr.PNG|Imitater Spikerock imi_cc.PNG|Imitater Cob Cannon Imitater Imitater.png|Imitater Imitater File:Imitater Giant Wall-nut.png|Imitater Giant Wall-nut File:2012 10 13 08 01 42 80x84.png|Imitater Sprout Gallery of Imitated Sleeping Plants imi puff.JPG|Imitater sleeping Puff-shroom imi sun.JPG|Imitater sleeping Sun-shroom imi fume.JPG|Imitater sleeping Fume-shroom ImitaterHypnoAsleep.JPG|Imitater sleeping Hypno-shroom imi sca.JPG|Imitater sleeping Scaredy-shroom imi ice.JPG|Imitater sleeping Ice-shroom imi doom.JPG|Imitater sleeping Doom-shroom imi sea.JPG|Imitater sleeping Sea-shroom imi magnet.JPG|Imitater sleeping Magnet-shroom Trivia General *The name of the plant is a pormateau of the words "Imitate" and "tater", a slang for potato. *The Imitater may be a representation of a mime, as it is black and white and wears a beret. **This is further supported by the fact that the Imitater's Almanac entry in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, which says that he studied French Theater and went to the streets with his technique "Potato stuck in a box". * The Imitater, the Cattail, the Hard-nut, the Acespearagus, the Beetboxer, and the Gatling Pea are the only plants with headwear. ** The Chili Bean also wears a sombrero in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. ***Not including the above sentence, they are all bought at Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies, or are VIP Plants. ''Plants vs. Zombies *In the Almanac the Imitater says that it remembers the zombie wars on '76 (1976, to be exact), obviously meaning there was more than one battle that zombies kept losing, since there are still humans. *The Imitater is the one of the only four gray plants in the game, along with the Spikerock, the Grave Buster, and the Doom-shroom. *The Imitater's statistics can be shown on the top left hand corner of the Suburban Almanac, where there is a small picuture of an Imitater that is only found when it is bought. This can be hard for players to find on their own, so the Tree of Wisdom will tell them it is there. ** On the iOs and Android versions, the Imitater will have a regular seed packet icon in the Almanac, probably because there is no Tree of Wisdom. *The Imitater, when flattened, will turn into the flat version of the copied plant with its original color, even before transforming. *On the iOS and Android versions, the Imitater turns into an exact replica, '''without '''the black and white color, although on the seed packet appears greenish. *The Imitater is the only plant without any statistics in the Suburban Almanac such as Sun and damage. **This is because the Imitater will have the exact same stats as the imitated plant. *The Imitater cannot copy upgrade plants although the imitated plant can be upgraded. **However, you can imitate upgrades through hacks. **If an imitated plant is upgraded, it returns to the 'normal' color of the upgrade. *The Imitater is gray, yet the projectiles it fires are the exact same color as the original projectile. * Since the copied plants of the Imitater are not monochrome in the iPod Touch, iPhone and iPad versions, the seed packets for the copied plants are different from the PC and Mac version. In the iPod Touch and iPhone version, the seed packets are shaded by a green square. In the iPad, the seed packet is shaded by a yellow square. * The Imitater is the only non-upgrade plant that is bought from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies, excluding the Zen Garden plants. * Besides the Flower Pot, the Imitater is the only non-upgrade plant that cannot be obtained for the Zen Garden. * The Imitater's transforming animation is not shown on the DS version. Instead, the Imitater when planted stands for a while, then spin quickly once and turn into the imitated plant with soil under it and a planting sound. ]] * The Imitater is one of two potatoes in the game, the other being the Potato Mine. * When the Imitater has copied a plant, the copied plant is in full health, even if the Imitater has been damaged. * The Imitater forms are not completely grayscale, it just became whiter so a little color can still be seen. *On the XBLA version, in Co-op Mode, the game will not let you pick the Imitater when there are already three seeds or more selected. A simple fix to this bug is to select the Imitater before you select more than two seeds. *The Imitater's Seed Packets says "Bloom and Doom" Instead of the full "Bloom and Doom Seed Co.". *It is the only non-aquatic plant that can go in water without a Lily Pad or go on the roof without a Flower Pot. *The Imitater's eyes look exactly like zombie's eyes. *If a Imitated plant gets squashed by a Zomboni, Catapult Zombie, or a Gargantuar, the squashed Imitated plant will be in color. *When an Imitater Chomper eats a zombie, the zombie's arm turns black and white. *In the iPad version, if you choose the original plant first, then open the Imitater overlay, the seed packet will darken as if it were not recommended for the level. *The Imitater is the only plant that can be planted on any environment: directly on the roof, in a Flower Pot, directly in the pool, on a grave, on a Lily Pad, on the ground and on another plant (Imitater Pumpkin and Coffee Bean). *When the Imitater is spinning, you can see eyebrows on his face. However, in the iPad version, it always has eyebrows. *While spinning, the Imitater looks like he has a lot of arms on his back. *The Imitater is the plant equivalent for Presto, a character in Insaniquarium, a game also made by PopCap. Just like the Imitater, Presto can turn into any kind of pet. *The Imitater is probably French as it wears a French hat. *The Imitater is the only non-upgrade plant that is not obtained on a level. *When the Imitater is spawning smoke and gets finished eaten, the smoke will not disappear when it has been eaten but disappears at the same rate as the smoke of a non-eaten Imitater. *It is the only known Plant that battled Zombies before the events of the game. *It is strange that the Imitater can imitate plants with more than one head. **It is possible that the Imitater just mimics a plant as he resembles a mime. *In an update to the Android version of the game, the Imitater's seed packet changed color when in the seed selection screen to gray, but in-game, it is still green and imitated plants are still full-colored. *The Imitater is one of three plants in the game that make a reference to another plant in their Suburban Almanac description with the others being Tall-nut and Fume-shroom. *Despite using the same seed packet background as the upgrade plants, the Imitater is not an upgrade plant. *The Imitater is the most expensive plant in Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. *It is the only plant that is not an upgrade plant in Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. *The Imitater acts like the Pokémon Ditto: he transforms into other plants. *In the DS version, the Imitater does not have eyebrows: he spins so quick you can't see them unless you hack the game. *Imitater catapult plants will have gray colored projectiles, but when they are in mid-air they will turn to its normal color. *Technicly, the Imitater is the only plant that can heal itself (excluding Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts, and Pumpkins with Wall-nut First Aid). Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' *Imitater does not have the choosing plant screen that it becomes the previous plant that the player chooses when they click it. **Hence, Imitater cannot be put on the first slot if the player does not remove the previous plant. *Imitated plants keep the same color, not gray. Category:Plants Category:Shop Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Premium Plants